


A Kindled Soul

by KoibitoDream



Series: After 6 pm [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Best Friends, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Festivals, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Ghosts, M/M, Obon, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Spirit World, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: The last move is over, old friends together again and new ones made, so why is it that Tsukishima Kei can't relax?





	1. His choice

The amount of literature he has on this bizarreness is astounding. The room he walked into was filled with all sorts of books, scripts, rolls, notebooks and random papers. Some on the shelves, a major deal on the long table and some of them in neat stacks on the floors.

If they were about anything else, he'd be delighted.

“Sorry about the mess.” Kageyama says, clearing a spot on the table. “I'll be done in a few minutes.”

Tsukishima nodded, remaining by the door, watching him work fast and stack up books neatly on the table until there was more than enough room to work with.

“So how does this go?” Tsukishima asks, sitting down on the freed chair, next to the window.

“Well, uh, I was thinking a few basic things. What to expect around here and how to make sure you're left alone.” Kageyama starts, grabbing a few books from the first shelf.

“You don't have to know it in detail, if you don't want to.” He adds, putting those books in front of Tsukishima. “Basically, you don't touch them, they don't touch you.”

“...right.” Sounds promising enough. “I guess these are for those who don't stick to that agreement?”

“Sort of. Not all of them have bad intentions, some just like to prank a lot.” The dark haired teen says, getting a few old looking books for himself.

“...I'm sorry, but I can't get to the book you need right now. My teacher should be back in a couple of days and he'll get it.”

...well that's a bit disappointing. Still, he managed so far, what's a few more days.

“If there's anything unclear, feel free to ask. Or use that, it's unlocked.” He pointed to the laptop on the left from Tsukishima on the desk. “The printer is ready to go.”

Tsukishima said nothing at that and grabbed the first book from the pile. He had to be careful with the pages, all bristle and thin, but surprisingly sturdy. Still, he won't be tugging at them more than he has to.

He expected ghost stories, but got a detailed list of quite a number of entities – location, descriptions, what they tolerated, what not...

This...could actually be useful.

“...this whole book...” He begins after a while, getting Kageyama's attention as he leaves his own reading and looks up.

“...is just what's lurking around these parts?”

“Yes. Through out the calendar and lunar year.”

“...great.” The blond teen rolls his eyes before getting back to reading.

“...there's other literature here if you want?” Kageyama says.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima says but makes no move to leave his current read.

Kageyama spares him a moment of his attention before getting back to his daily bit of studies. The scripts he's been working on since Sunday won't finish itself. There's also that collection of handwritten works that needs attention. Rewriting it or maybe type it on the laptop and print it out. He'll have to ask Oikawa about it. It was in his study before he left it here. Goodness knows what he could find in there.

An hour or so passes before Tsukishima comes to a chapter reserved for an upcoming national holiday.

“Question.” Tsukishima breaks the silence.

“Yes?”

“I suspect there will be something big about the Obon festival I should be asking you about, but what of the meteor shower this week?”

“Meteor shower? Nothing much. There are some who like to see it, some not. There might be some lesser sprites or fairies in the fields to collect some dust, but nothing dangerous. It's quite neat.”

“...I'll take your word for it.”

“Relax, you're safe. Those barriers will hold out an apocalypse if need be.”

_How about they skip that one for the time being?_

“And the festival?”

“Uh, well, there's a procession of spirits. This year, they're passing the old woods two miles behind my house. You could enter it, but not without a pass, so there's little chance you'd be caught up in it.”

_Well he wasn't about to wander off into an old forest outside the city, thank you very much._

“You called this thing I have Insight, right?” Tsukishima asks.

“Correct.”

“How bad of an idea would it be to just search the internet about it?”

“...I wouldn't exactly trust that.”

“I can't even begin to explain how weird this is for me.” Tsukishima motions around to everything and Kageyama gets the picture.

“You could search it, but you'd end up with a bunch of nonsense, maybe even dangerous nonsense and end up with a curse or something worse.”

“That being?”

“There are ways to get rid of it, and if it's stress induced, it won't be as bad if it backfires, but if it's something you're born with, I have quite a detailed documentation on what happened in that book you'll have in a few days.”

“...you really can't tell what my case is?”

“No, sorry.”

He seems honest, at least.

“...do your folks know about this?”

“It's a family tradition. Most of my family was born with exceptional skills and sense for the supernatural. I could see most of them by the time I learned to talk so my parents saw to it that I begin my studies of them as soon as possible.”

“...I don't even want to know what that must have been like.” Tsukishima scoffs, closing the book. His eyes were starting to hurt from the constant staring.

Somewhere, deep down, there was a morbid curiosity, but the reason in him was thankful he couldn't see all that well and would rather not be drawn in if he could help it. He just wants his peace and quiet, not... _that_. Not jumping at every breeze or shadow, thinking there might be something lurking behind it.

“What time is it?” He then asks.

“A little past eleven.”

_That late?_

“I think I'll stop here.” The blond teen says, getting up.

Kageyama says nothing at it, merely gets up from his seat as well.

All this ghost and shady business talk makes him uneasy as it is. Reading about what else might be sleeping in the shadows might not have been that brilliant of an idea, but he can't pull back now. He could, but he won't. He's the one who asked about it and it will be only a few days until he can get what he actually needs. Creepy or not, he has a brother he'd like to keep safe.

Which brings him to another thought.

“The town's people-” He begins as they walk down the corridor.

“Myths, legends and fairy tales to entertain guests and scare the children, as far as they are concerned.” Kageyama interrupts him quickly, obviously uneasy with the topic and Tsukishima lets it be.

“Okay.” He says, quite surprised. Then he remembers what Yamaguchi said about him and the surprise is no more.

“...you can find the basics in the library as well. Sugawara-san will help you out with those, but they won't be that precise, since they're written in the form of stories.” Kageyama says as they reach the front door, opening it.

“You're uneasy with this whole thing as it is.” Kageyama begins upon seeing Tsukishima's expression with a soft tone. “Adding more stress can't be good. And you're obviously out of your comfort zone here.”

...true. Still, it kinda sucks to be told that by someone he hardly knows.

“Besides,” Kageyama continues, this time not looking at him, “I'm not some company to be around anyway.”

...true, again. But Tsukishima has a vague feeling they might have a different view on why that is.

“...I'll think about it.” He opts to say.

 

The half amused stretch of Kageyama's lips sat with him the whole journey on his bike back home. Odd kid. Not that he expected anything else, for that matter, given the circumstances.

He was pissed as hell when he got home, slamming the door of his room in frustration. Thankfully, Akiteru wasn't home to witness it.

 

* * *

 

It's about four in the afternoon when Kageyama finally rises his head from the papers. He's done with the one he started last Sunday. His shoulders protest and his back pops a bit as he stands up and stretches.

He's gone and done it again.

His special talent.

To piss someone off right from the start.

Only this time, it did take him a bit longer.

“You'll never find friends like that, you know.” He hears as he steps out into the backyard. He finds a black cat lazying around on the fence, with a grin plastered on that small face.

A cat he's quite familiar with.

“Afternoon, Kuroo-san.” He says, walking towards him. “Would you like to come in?”

“No, no need.” He replies, rolling on his back. “I'm good where I am, thank you.”

“So I see.” Kageyama smirks at the display.

“I take it that pissy princess is the new resident Hinata told us about?”

“A new resident he is.” Kageyama says, climbing the fence up and sitting next to Kuroo.

“Any specific reason he's been here from this morning?” The cat asks.

“Nothing that won't be settled once senpai comes back.”

“Oh, dear.” Kuroo rolls back and stretches his paws. “New to this place and already in trouble?”

“Save yourself the trouble, you know I can't tell you.” The teen says.

“Shame.” Kuroo grins again. “I had to try, though, hope you're not mad.”

“No, not at all. Just wish I didn't piss him off.”

“You? Piss someone off? Whatever do you mean?” Kuroo teases.

Kageyama merely gives him a look.

“Alright, alright, I'll stop now.” Kuroo purrs, sitting up.

“Hinata told us about your trip to the old willow. How are you?” The cat asks in a more serious tone. Despite what Hinata says, Kuroo can't say the same now that he had a good look at him in daylight. He's much paler than he was when Kuroo and the owls left.

“Fine. Been around places these days.” The teen leans back on his hands, enjoying a bit of sun after all that scribbling.

“You've been that before and you've looked better.”

“Kuroo-san, it's been always like this before Obon, remember?”

“Kiddo, as much as I'd like to confirm that, Akaashi would only peck my eyes out later. Let me get you something to ease that up.”

“I can visit you this evening.” Kageyama offers.

“No, I don't think that would be a good idea. I'll tell the guys to flap over. When would be a good time?”

“They won't be home until the morning.”

“Alright, then after sunset it is.”

The cat offered one last smile before he jumped off the fence and disappeared quickly into the tall grass and then the woods behind it. As he quickly ran through the low bushes and between the trees, he wasn't as cheerful as he had been with the kid. Hinata could have mistaken his state due to a number of things, but he never took so long to recover. Hopefully Akaashi still had that stack of herbs somewhere. If not, he'll easily make a new one. A trip to that old willow would also be in order. The humans left there just yesterday, so he should be able to pick something up if there is something there, before another shower washes everything away.

“Owlet!” Kuroo shouts when he came near the meeting place.

“What?” The owl mutters, not looking too thrilled to see him.

“You wouldn't happen to have that herb mix somewhere?”

“What mix are you talking about?”

“Well Kageyama still looks like hell and he's pale as death so if you have something to help him out, that would be it.”

“...still?”

“Yep.”

“I'll be right there.”

“I'll be checking out the old willow. You get Bokuto and meet me by the kid around sunset or later.”

“Fine.”

“See you later.”

The owl took off, leaving Kuroo to head for the other side of the wood, transforming into a somewhat bigger feline than your ordinary house cat.

 

_If there was something lingering there, he would find it._

 


	2. Close that gate

“Say, Hajime.” Oikawa says as he goes over some charts, comparing it with the newest he got from Tsukishima Akiteru.

He's been going over those charts for the last two days and with the newest set of numbers, he's fairly sure he's got something. Iwaizumi was mildly impressed by him actually working on something instead of planing out loud what he should do.

“Yes?” The spiky haired man tilts his head in his general direction, not looking away from his screen.

“I think we better send the new one home during the meteor shower.” Oikawa mutters, frowning at the data displayed.

“Why?” He asks as he saves the weather report to the desktop, getting up to see what the hassle was about.

“See this?” He points to the number, rather high in comparison to the same day last year. “It means there might be a rip somewhere and the meteor shower just might widen it.”

“Enough for something to pass through?” Iwaizumi asks, adjusting out his reading glasses as he nears the chart.

“I'm not sure, but I'll be definitely closing it.” Oikawa says, getting back to his desk to fetch his phone.

Iwaizumi looks away from the chart, going over the numbers in his head.

“Is it supposed to be jumping so high like that?” He asks as Oikawa returns.

“No, but when a meteor shower of that scale is due, it tends to go crazy. You don't have to worry about it.” He says. “Or Tobio-chan.”

A pause.

“...what do you think of getting away for a few days?” Oikawa then asks, staring blankly at his phone.

“...where did that come from all of a sudden?” Iwaizumi asks as he writes down a few formulas on the chalkboard.

Not like he had to ask that question, but knowing Oikawa, even the obvious tends not to be.

“...Tobio's not well and don't even try to deny it.” He turns to his partner with a tired smile. “He found that girl, didn't he? The one the newspaper wrote about a while ago.”

“...he did.” Iwaizumi confirms. He might be an idiot, like, 90% of the time, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care or doesn't see what's going on.

 

A silence settles between them, Oikawa musing and playing with the phone in his hands.

A few years back, when he entered that house and found his little cousin unconscious in the backyard with that book in his small hands, he vowed then and there to look after him and never let such a thing happen again.

He had inherited the family's secret, enough of it to never have to bother Tobio with anything regarding the Spirit World, but never in his life did he dream of the kid inheriting just the half of it. As far as he knew, Tobio had the Insight since he could recognise shapes and sizes, but the part where that Insight is supposed to be paired up with an equal ability to nullify the influence of the otherworldly, well...

That bit, for one reason or another, was left out.

True, there were cases, much like Iwaizumi's, where one was born with half the necessary powers, so to speak, but it was always the part where one had the powers to exorcise things, even if the Insight was missing. Never the other way around. Whatever Insight one might have, there was always a bit of that cleansing power.

But for Tobio to have virtually none of it and have to rely on spells and charms...

... _that,_ he never heard off.

...nor did anyone in the branch, for that matter.

 

Unless...

 

“ _Oikawa Tooru, will you snap out of it?!_ ” He hears Iwaizumi nearly hiss as he waves a hand in front of him.

“Have you called him yet?” He asks, huffing as Oikawa merely stares at him, confused a bit.

“What? No, not yet.”

“What's with you, spacing out like that? In the middle of a conversation?”

“I...I just remembered something, that's all.” He says, getting that strange look in his eyes again. “No, you know what? I think I'll go down myself.”

“What? Now?”

“Yeah. Cover for me, please, it won't be long.”

“...fine. Just don't do anything stupid.”

“When have I ever?”

“I won't dignify that with an answer.”

“ _...rude.”_

“ _Shut up.”_

 

With those pleasantries exchanged, Oikawa grabs his jacket and car keys, making his way down the stairs and out the observatory. He needs to go home and pick some things up if he intends to close off any rifts that may form during the meteor shower. Before that, he also needs to find his cousin and make sure he's fine. If he's lucky, he might even come across _those three_.

…

 

He should have thought that better through.

He shouldn't have let him take it upon himself to deal with their stuff while he hauled himself up in the observatory.

He was a fool, trusting things might stay the same around these parts.

There was too much going on around here, he's even willing to bet that Tobio wouldn't even have the Insight so strong from his infancy if his aunt and uncle and grandfather had the sense to move away from this town. His only gotten stronger since he moved here.

 

_But, no. Someone had to stay there and look after the place._

 

“ _You would have sufficed, old fool._ ” Oikawa mutters as he passes the hospital, speed adjusted to the curves and slops down the hill.

Maybe he should just book a vacation after Obon.

Take the three of them away for a while.

Might do good for the kid to change the scenery.

 

_Speaking of scenery._

 

The house looks empty by the time he arrives, with the curtains pulled and no light in the front rooms. He kills the engine, steps out and heads straight to the backyard. He finds his cousin seated under the roof of the gazebo, having a conversation with the two owls, still in owl form.

The big black and white feathered owl is flapping his wings, explaining something animatedly while the smaller owl, black and with green eyes, is calmly sitting on Tobio's shoulder, urging him to drink whatever is in his cup.

Oikawa suspects some herbal stuff – he's seen the owl bring bundles of dried herbs to his room when he was ill.

Truth be told, Oikawa chucked a fine number of those in the bin back in the day, revolted and not exactly trusting, but Iwaizumi found those bundles once and decided to give it a try. On himself first and then he made Tobio some, seeing it was rather good for him.

The Siberian ice neatly stacking up in his eyes melted away some as he took a deep breath, remembering not to do anything stupid, as instructed. Just because he didn't exactly trust them, didn't mean they would do Tobio harm. In a way, they took on themselves to make sure he was fine when he and Oikawa were absent.

“No, no, don't get up.” He says with a wide smile as Tobio makes a move to rise upon spotting him by the door that lead out of the house. “I was just stopping by to see how you're doing and to pick something up, is all.”

“Oh. I'm fine, Akaashi-san made me tea.” Kageyama says, lifting that cup. “Would you like some for you and Hajime-san?”

“Sure.” He says, ruffling Kageyama's hair a bit. “I'll pick some up on my way out.”

“Do you remember where I left my Constellation Mirrors edition?”

“...I think I saw it among the books on the table in the library.” Kageyama says, trying to locate the red book with paled out title on the back. He could swear he had it in his hands the other day he made some room on that table when Tsukishima visited.

“Thanks.”

“What do you need it for?”

Constellation Mirrors was a neat little book of fixing stuff caused by astronomical happenings. Like rifts, barriers or to make those, if they required special events.

“The meteor shower might rip a few strings and I intend to close those holes as they appear.” Oikawa says.

“...should I stay inside, then?”

“No, no need. Feel free to watch it from the plains.”

Kageyama was about to say something when the kettle left in the kitchen stated whistling. He excused himself quickly, rushing to get it and Akaashi quietly flutters down on the back of the garden chair.

The moment he entered the house, Oikawa turned to the owls, a wee bit less friendly than he was a few moments ago.

 

“I'm listening.” He says, all smiles gone.

Bokuto blinks at him twice, leaving all conversation to Akaashi as he decides to try some of that neat tea Akaashi made.

_Hmmm. Tasty._

“The little fox came to him the other day with news of that little girl.” Akaashi begins, coolly. “He offered to have us deal with it, but Kageyama insisted he deal with it.”

_Yes, well, sounds like him._

“And?”

“And I brought him something to help him recover. The cat went to investigate the scene. He'll be here shortly to report.”

“I see.” Oikawa says, brow raised.

“Well, if he returns, keep it to yourself. I don't want Tobio getting into something right now. The meteor shower might cause some disruptions as it is and I would appreciate if you report your findings to me or Iwaizumi. Understood?” He asks.

His tone isn't hostile, yet it isn't all too friendly, either.

Not that Akaashi minds, he's just looking out for the kid, and he's in a way better mood than he was some time ago. So Akaashi won't be pushing his luck.

“Understood.” The owl says with a small nod of his head.

“By the way, what is this stuff you're giving him?” He asks, eyeing the greenish liquid.

“Various herbal tea leaves picked when they have the most effect and dried under the sun.” The owl calmly replies.

Kageyama appears with some more hot water and two paper pockets.

“I put in some for you and Hajime-san.” He says, handing over the bundles. “Tell him it's the usual, he knows how to make it.”

“Thank you, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa smiles, pocketing the tea into his jacket.

Akaashi knows for a fact that Iwaizumi Hajime will be the only one drinking that, but he sure as hell and Bokuto nearly drowning in his cup won't be mentioning that out loud.

“Take care and don't stay up too late.”

“Will do. Have fun at work.”

“Thanks."

 

“Say, Bokuto-san, are you alright?” Kageyama asks the owl, coughing his feathers out.

“Fine.” He croaks out, coughing some more, trying to get that drop of tea out his windpipe.

“For heaven's sake, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi rolls his eyes before hopping of the chair and kicking the owl in the back.

“Whoa!” The owl falls flat on his face. The coughing stops, though.

“Thanks, Akashee!” He hoots rather loudly, nodding at Kageyama as he lifts the kettle in question.

 

Meanwhile, Oikawa observes the scene unfolding from the window in the library, rolling his eyes as he turns to leave with the book.

 

The sun set a while ago, revealing a star filled heaven, with no clouds in sight.

It should be a fine evening to run a few test before the meteor shower begins.

He sits in the car for a moment, taking a deep breath. He starts the engine, parks out and heads back to his workplace.

The tea and book neatly seated in the passenger seat as he drives up the street, thinking about possible places to visit.

Seeing how this year's Grand Parade of Spirits is taking place not that far from their house, it might do the kid good to get out of town after that.

...maybe he should just trade shifts with someone for that...

The barrier around the house could use a makeover. Though, engaging in that before the Obon would make little sense and a whole lot of damage.

Hmm...

New plan.

 

He'll use his next scheduled day off to tend to that and then book a week off. But where to go?

Let's see...

 

Tobio-chan could use some spring water. That always makes up for miracles in his case. The bad point is, he's more likely to stumble upon some more otherworldly nuisances and news from their part of the hood.

_Or..._

_They visit the springs near the old temple complex and the barrier around the old temple complex takes care of the possibility of Tobio-chan running into trouble, since the barrier will make sure the trouble stays out._

_Brilliant._

_Why didn't he think of that in the first place?_

 

“Good news, Iwa-chan!” He beams as he kicks the doors open, ready to implode on his own genius. “I figured where we can take Tobio-chan and be rid of those pests for a week.”

Iwaizumi accidentally drew a line with the marker on the board and wall from the shock, messing up his calculations.

“What the- OIKAWA!”

“...what?”

“Stop bursting in like a damn cowboy in the Wild West!”

“What are you saying, Iwa-can.” Oikawa blinks, kicking the door back shut. “God, you're so jumpy these days, you really need some time off.”

Iwaizumi is about to start yelling when Oikawa practically shoves the tea bag in his face.

“Here.” He chirps. “A little something from Tobio-chan.”

Iwaizumi Hajime is effectively distracted and Oikawa uses his chance to get to the other office to inform Tsukishima that he's free for the meteor shower.

“Uh, thanks, but don't you need-” The man starts, completely confused by the sudden notice.

“No, no. We'll be fine.” Oikawa smiles. “Take a day off, hang out with that brother of yours and have a fine evening, we have everything covered.”

“...you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Oikawa grins, closing the door on his way out.

Leaving Akiteru staring at it for a moment, before he just shrugs it off, a grin of his own in place, getting his phone and informing one pissy teen neck deep in some local folklore book that they can watch the meteor shower together tomorrow evening.

 

_Tsukishima Kei just hoped nothing weird would pop up uninvited._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Oikawa has more to worry about than he'd like.
> 
> Oh, well.


	3. Where do we even begin?

So, while Kageyama has been enjoying happy tea time with the owls, Tsukishima Kei trying to make sense of the books he got from the public library, slowly coming to the conclusion that he may he in over his head, Oikawa Tooru sipping on coffee while studying his book while Iwaizumi Hajime and Tsukishima Akiteru actually do some work around there, one Yamaguchi Tadashi decided to take a stroll through the woods.

And he wasn't alone.

Both Terushima Yuuji and Kyoutani Kentarou accompanied him.

“You sure this is the way?” Terushima asks, following Yamaguchi closely between the bushes and tall grass, making sure he doesn't get entangled in low branches.

“Yes, positive.” Yamaguchi replies as he continues making his way through the woods.

Kyoutani merely remained silent, following after them with the backpack and a bag.

“Dude, couldn't you have asked Tsukishima to lend you his backyard for this? He's got plenty of it.” Terushima asks, narrowly avoiding a branch bending straight at his face.

“Uh...” Yamaguchi begins, uncertain. “Well...I...”

“He doesn't know about us, does he?” Terushima kindly provides.

“No.”

“Okay.” The teen shrugs, spotting a clearing. “This it?”

Yamaguchi falls a bit behind.

“Tadashi?” The two in front stop, just about to leave the woods.

“I'm not hiding you.” He says, eyes cast down, tugging at his own shirt.

Kyoutani lands a well placed kick to Terushima's shin.

“Ow!”

“It's not a big deal.” Kyoutani ignored the protesting and yowling, turning to Yamaguchi and gently pulling him closer, out of the mess of branches. “When you're ready, you'll tell him.”

“Yeah.” Terushima squeaks in, ignoring the pain washing over his leg. “Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I know you only just reunited and you can't really kick his door in with this news. It's big stuff.”

“Come here.” He says, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi. “Let's enjoy this meteor shower and not think about complicated stuff, okay?”

“...kay.” Yamaguchi mumbles into his shoulder.

“You're an idiot.” Kyoutani rolls his eyes as he steps out of the woods onto the little clear patch behind Yamaguchi's house.

“Hey!”

“...guys, did we get the blankets?” Yamaguchi asks.

“All here.” Kyoutani pats the backpack, opening it.

They set up two blankets on the grass, along with two or three small containers with snacks and water and make themselves comfortable under the open skies, waiting for the shower to start.

“So how come you didn't organise something with that friend of yours?” Kyoutani asks, surprising them a bit.

“He has something with his brother planned. Didn't want to butt in, they didn't have it easy if my mum's correct. So I thought, this is both their thing and why not leave them bond a bit?”

“Nice.” Terushima says with a grin, while Kyoutani nods.

“ _Also, it's been ages since we did something together like this._ ” He adds quietly, pulling their arms closer to him.

“True that.” Terushima agrees, wrapping his fingers around Yamaguchi's.

Kyoutani merely mirrors the movement, holding his hand tight.

 

*

On the other side of the town, a certain librarian sneaks out of her home. Not because her parents would mind her seeking out a spot to watch the event that evening, but because she has different plans.

Pony tail, sneakers secure, a track suit and she's up on the road a little of the main road leading to the centre.

The little dirt road leads to an old country house abandoned for years a little out of town. She's a little out of breath when she reaches the old door, but it doesn't take her too long to recover. She knocks a few times, waiting a bit until the old doors open.

The one standing behind the door coaxes out a little smile from her.

“Hey there.” She says, quietly.

“Hello.” Comes the reply.

“You ready?” She asks, offering her hand.

“...yes.”

_A little late night date doesn't sound so bad._

 

*

Back in his room, surrounded by book and papers and his laptop running loud, Tsukishima sighs, glaring at the story of Amaterasu.

So maybe he got caught in this labyrinth and was at a loss as to where he originally started at and damn all of this sounds like it's important. To a degree.

Then again, why was he looking at this in the first place?

Oh, right. Never mind that then.

Damn, he didn't even have the grumpy kid's number to call and see when he can have that book that matters. How did that happen?

…

... _never mind that as well._

What time was it?

He ditches the book, looking over at his alarm clock. It read: _Akiteru's due in half an hour_. Well, if he ever needed an excuse to back out of a book, this is the best he'll get in a good while.

If he had to recapitulate the last few days, it would amount to being jumpy for no reason and highly suspicious of his surroundings whenever the sun set under that imaginary line called the horizon. Which was ridiculous and these kid's tales and ghost stories only served to amplify his paranoia. Not that he _was_ a paranoid person, but he also couldn't just write off what he'd seen so far with his own two eyes.

_Oh, for the love of-_

The dark frames are removed from the bridge of his nose and off his ears and placed on the desk while he rubs at his eyes with a heavy sigh.

All the towns and villages in this country and he gets the most haunted one.

_...great._

He calls it a night at that moment, closing the books and shoving them in the corner of his desk. He'll return them on the first working day of the library and suck it up and visit Kageyama again. It made absolutely no sense and to be honest, the last time wasn't so bad – except his own mumbling and grumbling half the time.

It wasn't that guy's fault for being born in a freaky family and weird shady business with the otherworldly. In fact, he'd been nothing short of helpful so far.

In his own way.

Not like the youngest Tsukishima developed some sympathies or whatever, but yeah. It was the truth. All of it.

…

_Especially_ the part where he said he never wanted to know how seeing things the whole time was. As far as he's concerned, even the little bit he can catch an involuntary glimpse of after six pm is more than enough for him to stay away from that shit for the rest of his life.

Hopefully that teacher of his has a change of heart and decides to surprise him and show up early. Like, how about tomorrow?

“Kei?” He hears Akiteru call for him as he hears the front doors close. “You in?”

“Yeah, be with you in a minute!” He yells back, trying to drop the whole subject and hope for the best that all he sees tonight is the meteor shower and successfully ignored the rest.

“Hey, bud, you ready for tonight?” His brother beams at him as he shows up in the living room, glasses on and steeled for the evening.

“Yeah.”

_Not even close to remotely so._

 

The older Tsukishima,  _bless his oblivious soul_ , merely smiles and gets a few things from the attic and his own room.

“So, we got blankets, a few new filters for my telescope and snacks.” He says, piling up the stuff on the carpet next to the sofa. “The skies are clear and all we need to do is kick back and relax!”

_Uh-uh._

_About that._

“Say, how come you're not at the observatory tonight?” Kei asks, hoping he doesn't sound suspicious or something. He'd just kill for Akiteru to have something to talk about so he doesn't have to think about things.

“Oh, about that.” The older brother stops a bit in his tracks. “Oikawa-san sent me home, said he got it all covered for tonight.”

_Thank you, Oikawa._

“Oh, and he sent me a text later that his cousin might join us later at the meteor shower. You don't mind, right?” Akiteru adds, throwing in a bit of puppy look as he remembers the text.

_And now I hate you, Oikawa._

“No, not at all.”

“Don't know if you met him or not, but that's the kid living in that house way over there.” Akiteru oh so helpfully points to Kageyama's house, hidden by the trees behind it.

“Yeah, I've met him the other day.” Kei says, quickly stomping the vivid memory back into the darkness of his mind. Kid's bones and branches and stuff. Yeah.

“Oh?” Akiteru blinks at him as they walk down the few stairs left before they reach the telescope.

“...what?” Nothing ever good comes from that expression of his. Meaning, a few questions are bound to pop-up.

“Nothing, nothing.” He smiles, again, resuming his walk down the few steps.

_Yeah, right,_ Kei thinks, rolling his eyes behind his back as he follows him,  _nothing, my ass._

“It's just-” _See?_

“It's just what?”

Akiteru put down the stuff he carried next to his telescope and turned to Kei with an oddly calm expression he rarely ever saw.

“It's nice that you're meeting new people, is all.” He says, ruffling Kei's hair before unfolding the huge blanket and laying it on the ground.

…

To say that left Kei a bit stumped, well.

Spot on.

Though...

...If he only knew under what circumstances...

...Kei highly doubts he'd be this cheerful.

 

_So, watching his brother adjust the telescope for the show tonight, he quietly decided to do his best to get rid of any nuisances that might make him sad._

 

_But, to do that..._

_...he'd have to suck it up and meet up with Kageyama again._

 

_Oh, joy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Tsukishima is in for more surprises than one. Hohoho.


	4. His Teacher

It's almost incredible how oblivious one can be to rather wondrous things happening in your own back yard – quite literally.

Kageyama did come by at one point, on his bicycle. Tsukishima Kei ended up covered in cold sweat at the various thoughts flooding his minds and his newfound creativity when it came to making up various scenarios that don't exactly end well.

As it will, five minutes into Kageyama's arrival, Akiteru started going back and forth between the back yard and the house, always forgetting something and it happened enough times to make even Kei loosen up with the final conclusion that – even _if something did happen_ – Akiteru would probably miss it.

“So what might I see this time around?” He asks, as he ends up sitting near Kageyama, taking a sip of his drink, after offering Kageyama one, too.

“During or after the meteor shower?” Kageyama asks back, accepting the soda gratefully.

“How about both?”

Kageyama almost laughed at the tone of his voice, remembering something quite similar happening once before, but with other people.

“During the meteor shower, not as much, but after it might get interesting.” He says, blue eyes gazing upwards at the clear night sky, making Tsukishima Kei conclude a few things about those all quite involuntary.

“...interesting how?” He dreads, having a strong hunch that his and Kageyama's term interesting doesn't exactly mean the same thing.

“Nothing like you imagine, that I can assure you.” He replies, way too amused for Tsukishima to trust him at the moment. “...you'll have to trust me on that, Tsukishima Kei.”

_He's all on it. No, really. All he needed to do was ask this politely._

“You do realise how that sounds, don't you?” He then mutters, finding he's starting to _somewhat_ give the guy some credits, also against his better judgement.

“...I know.”

...and there's that distant look again.

By all means, Tsukishima has all the right in the world to not give two shits about it, yet that doesn't stop his damn curious side to ask what that meant. Only in his own head, of course. Not that he really wants to know, but, truthfully, he could probably piece the picture together and not be that wrong about it.

_...it's amazing what kind of thoughts he's having lately._

But back to the meteor shower just about to start.

Kageyama remains silent for the rest of the wait, quite comfortable and contempt in his observation of the fields open before him, reaching out until the forest not that far from his own house. The Great Spirit Parade is not that far away; he wonders if he'll get a chance to see it.

He remembers the one time he accidentally stumbled upon it, not even aware he had a pass right there in his pocket when he was still a child and rather oblivious to the perils that could befall him in events such as those. It didn't matter to him then, not really, all that did was the beautiful passing of spirits and ghosts alike, so animatedly chatting and the soft murmurs of the chants as they passed by, the soft golden glow all around them, inviting.

As much as he wanted to, his feet remained glued to the spot where he stood, not a sound uttered as he watches the Parade in awe and wonder.

He had been to young to pass.

His cousin, naturally, given his own views of things and the fact that he had already begun the training passed down generations being who he is, didn't not see it as all that wonderful at all.

Finding him in the clearing after a quick search, he had spun a little spell around the child to tear him away from the Parade – he never realised how close he came to pass it, despite being merely a child.

It was also then they all realised he had inherited merely half the gift.

It would be a few years later that Kageyama Tobio would realise why that wasn't a good thing, but it would do little to change his opinion on the Otherworldly. He did, thankfully, become more aware of certain things, and with it, more careful, but that was all. That world view would, in turn, become Tooru's greatest worry.

In his opinion, spirits and the like are to be respected and – _kept on their side._

Tobio's varied a little there, he didn't see a need to send them all back, as Tooru would put it, this world was theirs to share, as long as there's a balance.

He couldn't describe how important that was, how... _necessary_ for all to function as it should, as he would glimpse at small spirits gathering droplets of water after a heavy rain shower, how others would sneak into some backyards to help out this or that person or just to show their gratitude for small offerings at the nearby shrines, even if they didn't know the name of the spirit and had no obligation to pay respects but did anyway.

“...is there something?” Tsukishima Kei asks all of a sudden, noticing a particular look on his face, pulling him unintentionally from his thoughts.

“What?” He blinks, turning his attention to him.

“Did you see something?”

“Oh, that... No, nothing.”

“...alright.”

Tsukishima isn't very convinced but whatever comment he might have uttered, it was all lost when Akiteru came back from his trip to the house and pointed upwards, informing them the shower is about to start with a wide grin on his face.

True to his words, upon gazing up to the skies, there was at first one trail of a meteor way up in the orbit, burning away in the most spectacular of colours, before another soon followed and before they knew it, there were countless following, until it was a real shower, seemingly there to follow endlessly.

Akiteru had adjusted the telescope and ushered Kei to have a look.

Kageyama had refused politely as he asked him next, only to point out at something in the field when the younger Tsukishima raised a brow at him, while Akiteru was busy with the telescope again.

The fields had started, faintly at first, then more vivid, to gain a gentle blueish hue, glowing softly under the meteor shower, as if in an attempt to reflect the skies above.

Tsukishima Kei was greatly surprised when what seemed like stars suddenly started falling so close on the field, but since Akiteru didn't move from his spot, he could only conclude it had something to do with the spirit side.

He could hear chimes every-time one of those stars hit the ground – here and there would be a star that would bounce off a few times before going out with soft bell like sound dispersing in the warm night air.

“...what are they doing?” Tsukishima hears himself ask without the slightest intention to actually do so.

Kageyama, without so much of an afterthought, softly replies,

 

“ _Dying.”_

 

_Kei could feel himself stare wide-eyed at the boy next to him, whose face remained blank upon answering that question in such a calm matter._

“ _Unless, of course, you catch one.” He then adds, tilting his head and outstretches his palm._

“ _...what then?”_

“ _You can save it, if you wish. On the condition you exchange something of yours to keep it alive.”_

_He really didn't want to ask, but he did._

“ _Like what?”_

“ _A lock of your hair, a single beat of your heart, a drop of a tear and then there is something more permanent than that, such as your very bones, your heart, your eyes, a single droplet of your blood-”_

 

“Don't.”

 

_Just like that, with a single word, the spell is broken._

_No more glowing fields and dying chimes of little lost stars._

 

Just Kei's fingers wrapped around the wrist of that outstretched palm of Kageyama's hand, tight enough to feel the pulse of his heart beating beneath the warm skin, in contrast of his cold fingertips.

He can't read this strange boy caught inside an equally if not stranger world he doesn't understand and quite frankly doesn't want to, when Kageyama's eyes remain on him, just as unreadable as the first time he looked at him when he went after...whatever it was that led him to the bones of a child in the ground and found himself holding his hand.

He had no words to describe why he did it the first time, and he had no words to describe it this time.

He only knew he should take it and not let go.

Then the look in Kageyama's eyes changes, and it's that half amused one he's also seen and that has the never failing ability to tick him off – just a little.

“Very well, then.” He says, that amusement now more evident. “I will not be saving stars from dying.”

_...somehow, that statement ends up calming Kei down._

_More than he'd like to admit._

 

* * *

 

The next morning finds Kageyama tangled in his sheets, opening his eyes, feeling actually rested, to meet a pair of impassive ones calmly observing him.

“...morning, Sakusa-senpai...” Kageyama mutters, as he closes his eyes once more, relishing in that unique feeling of peace settling in his bones.

“Good morning to you, too.” The other greets back, returning to his book as he sits in one of the chairs found in Kageyama's bedroom.

“Here I was thinking I'd have to roll you out of bed like last time, and you're completely fine.” He then mutters, half serious, half amused by it. “How could you do this to me?”

“Haven't the faintest.” Kageyama replies, snuggling into his own pillow a bit more. Before he stops smothering that same pillow and opens his eyes anew.

“But I do have a request.”

“So soon?” Sakusa raises a brow.

“Would you be so kind as to point me to the correct literature on how to get rid of the Insight?” The teen elaborates as he finally gets up, shoving the sheets and pillow to the side so he can climb out of his bed, drowsiness gone – replaced by something more animating.

 _That_ is a request he's never heard before and it does come as quite the surprise.

“And what for, pray tell?” Sakusa asks, completely unable to connect the dots that might give an explanation to a question he had no intention to pose.

“While you've been gone, we got neighbours.” Kageyama says, walking towards his wardrobe to change. “One of them sees things he'd rather not and I can't tell whether it's stress induced or not.”

“Oh.” Well, yes, that _would_ explain _some_ things. “What makes you think that?”

“The amount of stress he's under is incredible. I think not even cousin Tooru is under that much pressure.”

“That _is_ a considerable amount then.”

“But, I can't really tell if he's got the Insight from the stress or not, so would you be so kind as to take a look?”

He doesn't feel like he'll have a choice in the matter.

 

_"What exactly did you promise,_ _pequeña tetera_ _?”_

 

* * *

 

Full of surprises, the little teapot is, is all Sakusa Kiyoomi can think of when he sees what, or rather, whom he had been talking about.

This...new neighbour of his will, indeed, be nothing but trouble.

Tobio was right, of course, regarding his tensions, and saying he was worse off than Oikawa himself wasn't even an exaggeration.

He's in his own house and he's tense like a bow string, ready to snap at a moments notice. Then again, the amount of suspicion he reads in those eyes is rather healthy, so he's not the stupid kind.

Good. This should be a little easier, then.

“As Tobio here surely mentioned before,” he begins, trying really hard not to burst out laughing at the poor soul, “I would be what he calls his teacher. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Nice to make your acquaintance.”

“...likewise.” Tsukishima says.

 

_As if._

_Really, where does he find them?_

 

“ _Sakusa-senpai._ ” Kageyama interrupts the quiet little battle of auras he himself can't feel, but knows when one is going on.

“Right, right.” The older man smiles and finally lets up his own, making Tsukishima automatically breathe a bit easier, now openly showing a feeling of immense dislike.

_He's quite honest, too._

“My apologies.”

The apology is, naturally, directed to Kageyama and not Tsukishima, but somehow, Tsukishima isn't even mad about that part. It was somewhat of a given, starting from the moment he got a notice from Kageyama informing that his teacher was in town and would like to talk to him.

Opening his doors to reveal a tall figure with curly hair, a mask over half his face but his eyes quite visible and  _extremely judging_ , was not really what he imagined. At all.

He never really met this Oikawa person, but he's starting to believe  _Kageyama's_ actually the goodie two shoes around here.

Kageyama, on his part, didn't exactly see the point of his senpai being mean to Tsukishima, even if it is just his sense of humour. They were in his home, he was kind enough to invite them over, so this was really unnecessary.

The tea Tsukishima had brought up hadn't even cooled and Tsukishima was already on his last strand.

“I'm afraid I have some news you might not want to hear.” Sakusa then begins, but for the life of him, Tsukishima can't even begin to imagine just where that sympathy exactly is.

_...yay..._

“I can't be around long, that is one, and for the second part, I'm afraid your situation is a bit more complicated than all what is happening to be written off to a case of stress.”

_...oh, joy..._

“Meaning, you'll have to wait and see how this develops on it's own. Your stress is not yet enough to be ruled out as the single thing that got you the Insight, if what Tobio told me of your previous encounters or, the lack of them.”

…

“Good news is, by the time the Obon is over, you'll know for sure.”

 

_...say what?_

 

“Really?” Tsukishima asks.

 

“Yes. Obon is a time even someone with no chance of having the Insight can sometimes see, therefore advising you to carry on with your life as it was would be the best course of action, because there is no way to tell where your Insight comes from and therefore it would be highly unwise to attempt to rid you of something that was perhaps yours right from the start.”

“Stress just might be the thing that made you start developing it. The specific time you get to see things might be an indication for both possibilities.”

_...not what he wants to hear, indeed._

Then again, it's not like he could confirm he had it all along, so there is hope, right?

“...thank you, for the information.” Tsukishima says, feeling somewhat calmer, even if the news is as undefined as it was when Kageyama had told him about it.

“You're welcome.”

From what Sakusa could gather, his brother is none the wiser about this whole ordeal, leaving the younger Tsukishima with that fact as both a relieving factor as well as a stressor in equal measure, but one can't go against themselves that easily.

He's a piece of work, but nothing that can't be solved in a matter of a few months.

There are no strings attached to him, no curses and other unwanted things as far as he can tell and even if there were, there is little chance it ever reached him in the first place.

The moment he opened the door, despite Kageyama's barrier doing what it was meant to do, Tsukishima was even stronger than that.

In terms of keeping things out of his space.

He's unaware of it but that is to be expected. Perfectly understandable and expected.

Kageyama not sensing it... _is not._

Sakusa knows for a fact he didn't sense him pushing back at Tsukishima's area of effect, so to speak, but knew that for other reasons.

_...not a good sign._

To see so clearly, but not sense.

He could have sensed a few things before, were they strong enough, like Oikawa's presence, Iwaizumi's and Sakusa's, of course, but now...

Worst part is, they have no idea as to why that is and why it keeps getting worse.

“...it's getting worse, isn't it?” Kageyama asks as they near the gates of his own home. “It's getting weaker and it would explain why I'm so tired all the time...”

“It would seem so.” Sakusa agrees, quietly.

“...but I didn't feel as fatigues when Hinata told me about the spirit near the willow tree?”

“...it's the fact that you couldn't sense it on your own that is the issue, Tobio, not the fatigue. That part can be explained by having Tsukishima near you.”

“...I don't understand?”

“Tsukishima Kei, even if he nor you can sense it, has a void area around him. It's small, but it has a steady strength. There is absolutely no way anything could reach him unless it was more powerful than his is at the moment. Naturally, it is in the very beginnings by him, but I have no doubts it will only get stronger as time passes.”

“So then-”

“Yes, I merely pushed back to see what would become of it. I made sure I left no cracks or the sort.”

“...will it change if his Insight is something that can be undone?”

“I don't think so. Iwaizumi doesn't have the Insight, but he can nullify things of his own just fine and can adjust the strength of that even if he can't see.”

“...so, when he made sure I had a way back when that ribbon went undone...”

“The fact that you didn't feel as fatigued is merely the result of him taking the burden off your shoulders as much as he could have with his own abilities as they allowed him to. In the future, he could end up having the possibility to be just as successful in wiping out influences as Iwaizumi is, possibly even more.”

“He is very good in denying things with his mind alone.”

“You can tell all that from that one visit?” Kageyama asks, impressed.

“What is clear, I can. What not, I'll have to wait out just like him.”

“You're really amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“What do I do with my own discovery?”

“That is simple enough.” Sakusa smiles, reaching the gates. “We find you an adequate substitute for it.”

That news certainly lifted his spirits with a new hope.

 

“ _I don't have to hang around the house so much with that, right?”_

“ _Correct.”_

 


	5. Maybe not quite as intended

The news wasn't good.

_The news wasn't all that bad, either._

Granted, he moved here not that long ago, started seeing things, encountered quite a few himself, all while meeting the town's aloof child, or so it seemed, who had this big secret but also not so secret, because the town is more or less built on folk tales that are very much true, as it turns out and he's in his room, brooding over the fact that nothing – _yet_ – can be done – _if_ anything could be done in the first place until Obon passes.

_Or something._

Quite the summary.

By the way, he's kinda falling into his years long habit of – avoiding people.

He hasn't seen or spoken to Yamaguchi in quite a while and now guilt is also making it's way up his back.

Well, at least it's something he can do shit about.

 

_Let's say, meeting up for coffee, for a start._

 

“It's not that big of a deal, really.” Yamaguchi assures him for the umpteenth time as they walk down the town square, on their way to a place of Yamaguchi's choice. “I mean, you've just moved here, of course you need time to wrap your mind around things and I'm not exactly innocent here, either, I also sort of neglected you for my bike and company.”

“Besides, we only met up that day I crashed into your house at that ungodly hour and then we went to that mechanic's thing and that's more my thing anyway.”

“So what if it's more your thing?” Tsukishima asks, raising a brow at his friend. “I don't expect you to stick to the same stuff for over twelve years and sit around with no company of your own.”

“Aw, thanks. But what about you? What are you into these days?”

“Uh, well, more or less the same things I was back then? Not sure, actually. A lot of things happened and I kinda lost track of...everything, really.”

“Oh...”

“Okay, it's not as dramatic as it sounds. I have a mile long playlist for all occasions so I guess I'm more into music than I was and a bit less into dinosaur diggings since I had little time to spend on that topic.”

“...I bet. Moving around so much had to take its toll...”

“...never really thought of that, to be honest. I just kept my head in the books to keep my grades up so I don't fall behind or have to repeat a year, but I can't say I lost out on people whom I've encountered.”

How could he have anyway? Not like he was extra invested to get to know people. He was both lazy in that point and didn't really see a point until Akiteru told him they would stay there. That part didn't happen once, so it was indefinitely more easy just to stick to his own issues and be _the new guy that isn't all that sociable._

Was he sad about it? No. Did he even care, now that he thinks about it? No. Did it feel lonely? Yes, at times, but... Also one of those things he never paid much notice to.

“That's...actually really sad.” Yamaguchi half teases.

“...like you could recall I was a people's person.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“That's...also true. Never mind me. I just imagined how it would be if I moved around a lot and then I realise I don't even know, I've always been here and so were the people around me. Can't miss people you don't know.”

“Exactly that point.” Tsukishima agrees.

“...so I assume you've missed me?” Yamaguchi then asks, half hopeful, half...something.

“...of course I did.” _And that is true._ “But then I moved again and you know how that ended up being.”

“I know. I'm just really happy we never actually lost touch.”

“Wow.” Tsukishima stops a bit.

“What?”

“You've really grown.”

“What? You can't tell from my awesome height?” The teen motions his hand between them, clearly the shorter of the two, but finding that fact incredibly amusing.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima can't help but crack a smile at that.

“Not even sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi grins.

 

Before they know it, they're there at a small cafe in one of the side streets.

“One thing you'll notice in time is that there's a cafe in almost every side street around the square, most of them having their own theme and that.” Yamaguchi says as Tsukishima looks around the place, amazed by the details they've thought of while decorating the place to look like an newspaper office back in the day.

“While we're at it,” the freckled teen continues as he hogs the best seat, namely the one in the corner that is almost never free but today is his lucky day so he sees the chance and takes it, “there's an old road leading to the hills a few kilometres away from the town. You can use the train, but we, as in I, Terushima, Kyoutani, sometimes the guys from the library and that Internet cafe, too, tend to make a day or two trip and go camping. If you'd like to join, we can organise something.”

“...that doesn't sound bad.”

“Would you join us in, say, two weeks time?”

“I don't see why not. Sure.”

“Great.”

A few pleasant moments pass in silence, until Tsukishima's curiosity gets the better of him.

“How's your bike coming along?”

True, he doesn't know much about bikes and machinery as it is, but that doesn't mean he'll ignore his friends hobbies and interests because of it. Besides, ever since Akiteru mentioned it, he's been pondering about what kind of divers licence he might need.

“I'm about halfway through disassembling it and documenting everything as I go. No way dad's going to let me come near it if I don't know it in and out.”

“...you plan on making trips with it, too?”

“Not sure I will. At least for some time. I think I'll stick to cruising the town and perhaps the surrounding sites, until I get the real feel for it.”

“Aren't you responsible...” The blond teen muses.

“Hey, I can't wait to get my ass on it, but getting his by something the first day is also not something I plan on experiencing.”

“Good.”

“Oh, so you were testing me?” Yamaguchi can't help but grin.

“I might have been.”

“...thanks. For caring.”

“Always, Yams.”

He won't be lying to himself, but getting a motorcycle like Yams would be beyond awesome, but he's not quite comfortable with the thought yet. A car is somehow the default in his world, but why not be open to other options? Not like you have to get one of those racing models, he's sure he'd find a nice stable one for leisure rides.

“By the way, I know it's the middle of summer and all, but could I lend your notes? For school?”

“Sure, be my guest. Although I have some subjects written directly into my books, so I'll be lending you those, too.”

“Thank you.”

“No big deal.”

Then, it's Yamaguchi's turn to ask some questions.

“So how are your neighbours treating you?” He smiles, thinking of the nice couple next to his house, a little down the street.

“Kageyama? He's fine. Weird kid, but...not that bad.”

_...not what he expected to hear._

“You're kidding?” He asks, eyes wide in surprise.

“Huh?”

“Please don't get me wrong but you've talked, _actually talked_ , to Kageyama?” He asks, excitement colouring him from head to toe.

_So much for his own inner mantra to stay calm._

“How am I supposed to take that question?”

“Well, uhm, the thing is...” Now he's feeling his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. “Aw, crap.”

“Okay, so, he's not really around town or school, health or whatever, as I've said before, so we don't really know...anything, actually, other than the basics and... _wow, you've talked with Kageyama, oh my good socks._ ”

“...what?” And now Tsukishima's getting a bit confused and...awkward. “Is he some big shot around here or what?”

_Granted, he kinda does have this noble-ish air around him or something. _Or maybe Tsukishima is just imagining this, like he did things lately.__

“Yes and no...”

“Elaborate that.”

“Yes in terms that his folks have been around these parts since basically forever, and they've helped the town in the past, like big donations and I think half the library is built on their account and even a section there is from their private library-”

_The safe ones, that is._

“-and his cousin is Oikawa freakin' Tooru, of all people, I think he ditched Tokyo and even NASA or something like that to work here instead.”

“Okay, fangirl, take a breather.”

He does.

“And you'd think they'd be stuck up or something but no, they're actually nice people, from what I hear, at least about his cousin. Well, all that and the fact that Kageyama did me a huge favour once and I kinda never got back to him to say at least thanks, so you get my gist. And it's not just me he lend a hand, he's really up for helping around when he can.”

_That particularly sad face pops up in Tsukishima's mind, the one Kageyama always makes when topics get too close to the matter of town's people._

“Now you don't get me wrong but I don't think Kageyama would be all that disappointed if you never did say thanks.” He mutters, almost against his better judgement.

“Huh?” Yamaguchi blinks, surprised.

_No, wait, that came out so wrong._

“I mean...I don't think he feels all that comfortable talking about school, or the town's people in general.”

“How so?”

_...how the ever living heck did they come to this topic, any way? And who's he to be Kageyama's spokes person?_

“I...” _Come on, brain, you can do this._ “...don't think he knows he's actually liked around here.”

With that, Tsukishima hit the nail on the head spot on, he amazed himself upon that notion.

“...what does he think, then?”

_Crap._

“I...have no idea, really.” _Ain't that the truth._ “It's just the feeling I got, that's all.”

“Aw, man...” Yamaguchi pouted, mind racing a mile a minute, until he got a brilliant idea.

 

_“Say, could you ask him to meet me the next time you see him?” He asks, all hopeful and bright eyed._

 

_Thinking back on this, he could pinpoint the exact moment all went to shit._

 


	6. To see the world through his eyes

All that weird stuff aside, ghosts, spirits and all other matters Tsukishima had been hoping to get rid of since he discovered they _do_ exist and asked a certain neighbour for help – as amazing as it sounds even to him – there had been one thing he could never wrap his head around.

It started the day he met up with Yamaguchi for a chat, and ended in...

_Them not speaking to each other altogether._

The fault lies in both, they are aware of it, but then there is also this thing called pride and Tsukishima discovered he had a knack for pushing all the wrong buttons when it came to Kageyama and the same applied to the other as well, but that wasn't much of a surprise to begin with.

After a week of calming down since the last discussion, which _could have_ _gone better_ , he has to just stop thinking about it and try to pin blame – because it's beyond childish and stupid and not getting them anywhere.

(And there's the little part of that last conversation he's still vividly aware of, which shouldn't have been brought up at all.)

(At least not in  _that_ tone.)

_But for the life of him, Tsukishima just could not get the reason – if any – as to why Kageyama so refused to meet up with people. Besides him and his family. How in the world can someone be so stubborn over something as trivial as...talking to living people and not...weird owls in their back yard??_

Frustration isn't even covering this feeling bubbling up in him each time he's somehow again reminded of it.

_How the heck can someone be so calm about it??_

It downright freezes the blood in Tsukishima's veins when he just thinks about it in his own living room while trying to listen to his brother talk about some measurements he's done last night as he's rummaging through the kitchen, looking after three different pots on the stove at the same time.

For all he knows, that cousin of his with whom Akiteru works with is the same and yet he's out there, doing his job and functioning in the world like normal people do.

_What is his deal?_

_Know what, heck that._

Is the final verdict on this matter as he sits up from his bed that evening, counting week two into not speaking to that stubborn living Casper the friendly ghost version of a human.

If Tsukishima could deal with things he never even _had_ to deal with in the first place, so can Kageyama, too.

_And it's just Yamaguchi, for crying out loud. Not some malevolent beast spirit, in which case, he'd be out that door in seconds._

(Admitted, he could have conveyed that a little less accusing, no matter how true it was.)

The humidity of the night air was unbearable anyway, so no point in tying to get some sleep.

He got dressed and was out his house in matter of mere minutes, walking wherever his feet took him to, heading to the town.

Upon almost reaching the square, wide awake as it seemed, he didn't really know the time, and listening to the animated chat and laughs coming from it, his initial resolve to walk over there had somewhat passed him and he took another turn, this time to the left, leading to a quiet road, which would eventually lead him to the Observatory.

...why not?

Akiteru never said he couldn't visit.

_He would also not be in the opportunity to check with him now, as he left his phone on his desk back at the house._

Whatever.

Hopefully, by the time he gets up there, he'll stop thinking.

Stopped thinking he did, breathe even, the moment he turned a slop leading up hill, coming eye to eye with a tall person wearing a red yukata and a pair of cat ears on his head, looking back, quite unimpressed until he seemed to recognise him.

“Ah!” The...thing...exclaims, eyes wide and those ears turning along.

“You're that brat!”

“ _Excuse you?_ ” Tsukishima retorts, his initial surprise turning offense real quick.

The cat person doesn't even acknowledge that, looking quite curious as he observes the teen with fascination.

“It really is you...” He then grins.

“Who are you and why are you talking to me?” Tsukishima then asks, seeing that ignoring this one would be a feat.

“Oh, where are my manners...”

_Where indeed._

“Name's Kuroo.” He introduces himself, extending an arm. “And you are...?”

“... _that brat._ ” He says, taking that hand, defiance written all over him.

Kuroo is actually impressed by that.

“I see he's already told you...shame.” He grins rather wickedly.

It's only then he remembers Kageyama telling him not to give out his name, but he won't be declaring that one all over town. One thing's for certain, he was glad he was too pissed off to think about it when answering the question.

“So what brings your judgemental behind up these slopes?” Kuroo asks, stepping to the side to get of the road.

“ _...what is your problem?_ ”

“People call it... _curiosity._ ” He again grins, looking over his shoulder before turning into a real cat this time and jumping on the first branch available, but making no further attempts to leave.

“Ever heard of what happened to the curious cat?” The teen asks, unimpressed.

“...might have.” The cat replies, now closely resembling the Cheshire cat with that stupid grin he wouldn't wipe off his face. “Still, that aside, isn't it a little late for you to be wandering around?”

“I still don't see how that is any of your business.”

“Worry not, it's not for your sake I ask.” Kuroo rolls his eyes. Maybe Hinata wasn't so wrong after all. His attitude reminded him of someone else, much closer to Kageyama.

“He wouldn't-”

“Correct, he wouldn't.” Kuroo interrupts, turning a bit more serious. “That doesn't mean he isn't concerned for you.”

“...why would he be?”

“Oh, just because he doesn't see things your way, doesn't mean he's not doing everything he can to help you out with your agenda, though the results as you would have them fail to show.”

A small silence stretches between them, as Kuroo looks like he can't wrap his mind around something.

“Whether or not you like it, or I, for that matter, you do seem to posses quite the extraordinary gift of denial.”

“What?”

“...you weren't told?” The cat blinks at him.

“Stop speaking in riddles or I'm out of here.”

“ _And I'm the curious one._ ” He mutters, quite amused but indulges. “Fine. I don't know why that child even bothered to conceal your home; the fact that almost nothing can get near to you should be enough.”

“...you managed.” Comes the retort. A fact Tsukishima's really not happy with.

“Because I'm not exactly weak.” He elaborates. “Had you the proper training, you could easily both exorcise and purify whatever bothered you and choose freely whether you could see or not. Would be a lot easier and much less time consuming than him asking his tutor for assistance.”

For all what he's just been told, Tsukishima can't help but sense something isn't right here.

“...he's not telling you that, how do you know?”

“Clever boy.” The cat nearly purrs in delight. “I have my methods of knowing, thank you very much. I would also appreciate you not telling him either, else I will put a curse on you.”

Alas, Tsukishima wasn't a fool.

“Exactly how would that help? He'd see right through it.”

Finally, the stupid grin and mock cease.

“Dear me, you're just a s bad as that cousin of his...” Kuroo huffs, turning back into that humanoid form, keeping the cat ears, mainly to freak Tsukishima even more out because he knows they're real.

“...all high and mighty in that world of yours...”

“Enough.” Tsukishima interrupts, having just about enough of this darn cat. “You've been doing nothing shot of insulting me since the start and trying to get me to tell you things you clearly don't know or aren't sure about, to what purpose?”

“ _To see what makes you so damn important for him to shut us out._ ” Kuroo nearly hisses, his annoyance now showing clearly.

“ _I don't know what you've done or said, don't care, but it has upset him enough as it is and he can't deal with you and what he's supposed to do without having to take you into account._ ”

“It's not you whom he should be dealing with in the first place!” Tsukishima yells back, the night air stirring – a strong wind suddenly picking up and Kuroo is nowhere to be seen.

Annoyed by that stupid spirit and the fact he just vanished on him after accusing him of hell knows what, he's up the hill in no time, practically kicking the doors in.

He doesn't see nor hear Akiteru anywhere when he finds his office, which grates on his nerves, so when Iwaizumi comes down from the upper floor to check what all the fuss is about, it's him who gets an earful when the younger Tsukishima had just about enough of this.

“Can I help you?” He asks, upon recognising him as Akiteru's younger brother, no doubt.

“If you could call that stupid cat back, I'd be grateful!” He unintentionally yells at him, surprising the man, before he can regain his composure and preferably not yell at someone who could easily be Akiteru's boss.

_Fuck._

Iwaizumi takes a second to piece things together, before grabbing Tsukishima's shirt on reflex as he's just about to leave.

“No, no,” he says, “it's all fine. Just breathe.”

Tsukishima actually listens and feels how that storm in his head is letting up.

“If you're looking for your brother, he and Tooru...Oikawa are away at the moment.” He says, letting his shirt go when he calms down. “Though, I think he might not be able to help you out with this...”

“...no one can at this point.”

It shouldn't have come out sounding so miserable, but it did.

“I see.” Iwaizumi says, voice calm and understanding. “Come upstairs with me.”

Why he actually follows him, is and remains unclear, but it might have something to do with that clam feeling washing over Tsukishima when he realises he might know more than he'd let on.

“Tell me if I'm wrong, but I guess by _stupid cat,_ you would mean a cat spirit named Kuroo, perhaps?” Iwaizumi asks as the sit by his work desk, cool drinks in their hands courtesy of Iwaizumi.

“...you see them, too?” Tsukishima sighs.

“No, I can't see them. I can only make sure they stay away if I so choose.” Iwaizumi calmly replies. “I do know of him because of Oikawa and his cousin. They can see them.”

“Besides that cat, there are also two owls and a little fox that come see Tobio every now and then to check upon him.”

A minute stretched before Tsukishima merely sighed heavily and slumped further into the chair, so done with it all.

“I take it you have the Insight, your brother does not know and either you've asked Tobio or he offered to help. Am I close?”

“...yes.”

“...thank goodness....”

“What?”

“Well, Tobio had asked for certain books and his tutor told me about it, but if it's for you, then it's okay.”

Tsukishima hadn't the faintest clue as to what he was talking about, but okay. Seemed like he managed to help resolve something. They sat in silence, not uncomfortably, each in their own thoughts and it did come to Tsukishima's attention that he wasn't as jumpy in his presence. It was...calming him quite a bit.

“The cat...Kuroo...” he then begins, that thought pressing on him, “...he told me I could manage that Insight and had the potential to deny something, or something like that...”

Another pause.

“...why didn't he just tell me that?”

_Why go through all that trouble of asking his tutor, who seemed like he'd put a curse on you just for the heck of it and risk worrying his own family by asking for some books that clearly didn't sit with them?_

“Because you probably told him you wanted to get rid of it.” Iwaizumi says. “He's not the type to start elaborating and presenting all that there is to it if you don't ask yourself. I think he also took you being new to this and all that comes with it in account and went for that.”

_The look on Tsukishima's face told him he'd need to be a little specific there._

“The thing is,” he then continues, “you are new to this and everything is unclear, whereas Tobio, as his cousin, are in it from the day they were born, so to speak and nothing is unclear, as far as the basic things are concerned. Forgive him if he comes across cold or distant, it's just that he can't immediately put himself into your shoes because those things are as mundane to him as it is for you to wake up in the morning.”

“Oh...”

That part he gets, really, but not the part as to why he would...

…

“I was to ask about something, but I think everyone around here knows things about me before I'm even aware of it...” He mutters then.

“It is a small town.” Iwaizumi jests.

Right.

Good thing the town is even smaller when it comes to the supernatural side of things.

“...how did you discover...” He then asks, not sure what word to use. He really didn't know much about this, despite going through...two, three books? Wow.

“..that I could exorcise spirits without sing able to see them?” He finishes the thought for him, the teen nodding.

“Through Oikawa. I didn't even know there was such a thing, at least as a real thing, and not just some belief that came with our religious system and myths. He was the one who told me about it. I didn't exactly believe what he was telling me, until that one time. I couldn't just write him off as a small town weirdo, either, since things around me were a bit specific, and his explanations fit more than the fact that I might have gone crazy in the mean time. Still went to check that one and once safely ruled out, I just kind of went along with it.”

“But I'm just another drop in the sea, so to speak. There are more people around, some with the ability to catch a glimpse, some to sense things and then there are people that just live out their lives and never experience so much as a deja-vu in their life.”

“I don't know.” Tsukishima says, more to himself. “I mean, I really don't see much, except that cat and those close to that...level, I guess. He did mention little could reach me either way, and I don't think he's lying.”

“It's your choice alone what to do with it.” Iwaizumi says. “There are some who'd like to have it, but I personally think some things are better left as they are. Never had the Insight myself, and I don't think I'm personally at a loss there, either.”

Though, if he could spare Tobio some experiences, he'd be more than happy to take it.

Tsukishima, for his part, finally found a word for it.

He feels like all of that had been imposed on him just when he didn't need any more bullshit in his life. Or Akiteru's, for that matter. He just hopes he gets that chance to choose.

_...choose._

Kageyama had been born with it, so he doesn't get to choose much other than how to use it.

As far as he can tell, he chose to help out the spirit domain.

_Dead people and their requirements. Give me a break._

The real question he wanted to know the answer to, he finds, sitting there, in Kageyama's cousin's colleague's office, drinking some cool herbal stuff, was  _why?_

Why choose spirits when there are people, living, breathing, basically just not dead and lost in forests for fifty years, that wanted to get to know him and perhaps be their friends?

Asking Iwaizumi here was, indeed, tempting, but he doubted the man would oh so casually answer those kinds of questions. If he could accuse him of favouring the others, he could damn right ask why.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. I think I get some things better now.”

“You're welcome, then.”

“Greet Akiteru for me, please, I think I'm going to head home.” He then says as he gets up.

“Sure thing. Stop by anytime you'd like.” Iwaizumi follows, taking the glass from him.

“I know these things can be overwhelming, but I'd advise you to be patient. Those two will figure something out.”

“...you sure are at ease...”

“Comes with time, I'd say. Be careful on your way back.”

“I will. Thank you, again.”

Iwaizumi saw him out, before returning to his own work. He didn't think he'd have the pleasure of meeting the teen so soon, but he was glad he stopped by.

Tobio, much like Oikawa, sadly, in that aspect, had the habit of dealing with a lot of things on his own. Iwaizumi didn't have the habit of asking too much questions and Oikawa himself tended to overdo it at times, and in the end they got what they got.

Though, things couldn't go like that for much longer, if what they had heard from Sakusa did hold ground. Tobio must be feeling the difference, else he wouldn't be so bent on insisting he was fine. It's not like he wasn't fine but both he and Oikawa would not let things go too far.

All in all, a pressure they didn't want to be putting on him, but it would seem they should be considering it.

_He just hoped they could talk to him about taking a break without getting into an argument like last time._

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, about halfway deeper into that little forest growing on the north side of the hill, Kuroo barely managed to compose himself.

Confused, dishevelled and completely out of himself was how Bokuto found him, laughing his feathers off at the sight.

“What hit you?” He managed to ask between laughing fits as he sat on a branch near Kuroo.

“ _Where the hell does that kid find those people, I swear..._ ” He mutters, all sorts of leaves and tiny twigs sticking out of his usually impeccable hairdo.

“Oh, you talking about the new kid?” Bokuto blinks, excited. “And? What's he like?”

“A pain.” Kuroo mutters, pulling the twigs out. “Who exorcises someone in the middle of a conversation?”

“He did?”

“Yes, he did.”

“Not just anyone can do that, you know.”

“I might have provoked that a bit.”

“Kuroo...”

“I know, I know. But, it did open a window for me.”

“What could have possibly be worth an exorcism like this?”

“There might be a way to help out the kid.”

“Oh? You don't say?”

 

* * *

 

Rearranging the last pile of papers, Kageyama's pretty sure he's never even seen this room as tidy as it was now, all the result of his distracting himself from an argument happening a while ago. Well, that, and the room was really a mess.

...it was the first time he actually had an argument with a human beside his household, too.

 

_They had been going back and forth over the same subject for days now, Kageyama refusing to go and meet Yamaguchi and it irked the hell out of Tsukishima because he would not go back and tell Yamaguchi he doesn't want to step out and meet him. He owed his friend that much, at least._

_Kageyama, on his part, didn't see why Tsukishima would be so persistent over a matter he refused more than one time._

“ _I don't get you.” He sighs, frustrated to no end, just as Kageyama had been over the topic._

“ _What part of you coming here on occasions was about getting me?” He then retorted, not wanting to hear another word of it._

_The moment he asked that, it was a s if a rock sunk to the bottom of the sea._

“ _Yeah. You're right. It was a stupid thing to do.”_

 

That had been two weeks ago.

He didn't speak of it to anyone – not Akaashi, not Bokuto, not Kuroo, not even Iwaizumi nor Oikawa and certainly not Sakusa, since he had an important assignment to attend to after checking up on him and wouldn't be back at least until Obon.

The trio did pick up on his mood, but didn't question him. Perhaps even his cousin and Iwaizumi did, too, but also didn't question.

He himself wasn't sure what he was doing, either.

Ever since that day, when he couldn't even attend school regularly any more, the fact that he couldn't get attached to anyone didn't fall so hard, since people didn't bother with visiting someone who's almost never around and gets scarce the moment they leave whatever assignment they had to in the teacher's office.

It was easier that way.

Then Tsukishima comes along and starts...being there.

Granted, he just wanted to know if he could stop seeing things and little past that, if anything, but he managed to slip past the distance he'd tried to put up.

Because it was nice to talk to someone who both freaked out and was still determined to ask about it, regardless how uncomfortable he was with the whole thing. It was nice to have someone new to talk to about these things, even if they were only there to find a way to forget about it as soon as possible.

And that's all there is to it.

He came to that door with a specific request, why would he want to have him meet someone from town? It doesn't make sense.

 

“Perhaps he'd like to be your friend, Kageyama,” Akaashi raises a brow as he meets the boy at the fence behind the house, “did that thought ever occur to you?”

_Okay, so he might not need to tell Akaashi, for he was good at figuring things out, but still._

_A friend?_

“Not once.” Kageyama replies, without batting an eye.

Oh, dear...

“Well, even if you two didn't start on a good foot, as far as meeting people goes, that doesn't mean friendship is unattainable.” The owl then turns into his human form as Kageyama invites him in, following to the little gazebo he's quite familiar with.

“But he has someone already, why would he need me of all people?” The boy asks as they sit down, tea and a few human sweets on the table already. Always the attentive one.

“Kageyama, this isn't about needing a specific amount of people around one, it could very well be the fact that he finds your company an enjoyable one.”

“...all we did was fight the last few times...”

“All part of a relation. I believe your cousin and that friend of his fight, too, on occasions?”

“Yes, but that's just their tempers clashing.”

Akaashi chose to remain silent on that one. He just might get to it himself.

“I see your tutor was busy...” He comments, as he takes a look at the boy. There are new markings on him, though not seen by common eyes.

“Yes, well, given the fact I failed to sense something last time, he thought it would be better to have one than not.” Kageyama says.

Kuroo might have mentioned something the last time they spoke, before he got scarce to check things on his side. A thought he'd been playing with ever since, but that could wait for now.

“Kageyama.” Akaashi begins, green eyes focused on him. “As much as we appreciate your concern with our matters, I personally don't think it would do you good long term to avoid human company altogether.”

“I know the reasons why you do, but consider this. Tsukishima did not hesitate to ask you for your help and he was quite honest, so why would you keep things hidden to the point of quarrelling with someone you hold dear?”

“I don't-”

“But you do.” The young spirit gently interrupts. “He can't read your mind, you have to tell him what is bothering you.”

“...would he care?” Doubt, so clearly written all over him.

“If he didn't, young one, I highly doubt he'd be so persistent.” Akaashi doesn't yield though. What caused it is clear, but that doesn't mean it must remain so.

“...but...”

“Yes?”

“...knowing me is knowing the very things he seeks to not see any more.”

_Ah...so that's it._ Akaashi must admit, that didn't cross his mind. Maybe Kuroo's idea will work, after all.

“...true, but, you must also consider one more thing.” He then says, leaning back into the chair.

“That is?” Kageyama raises a brow.

“Knowing him is knowing the very things you ceased looking for.”

In comparison to human nature, spirits as the like have a much more simple way of thinking. Going by their nature, all matters are simple. Things either are or they aren't.

“I imagine you have your doubts, but he could be just what you need.”

“I'm not.”

“Yes, dealing with us is much easier.” Akaashi agrees. “Still, with your situation as it is, it would be better for you to stop looking this way for a while.”

_There is a small chance even you might recover from that, but you'll have to detach yourself from us,_ he thinks.

_Wishful thinking, he knows, bonds once formed are not easily broken, especially for him._

 

* * *

 

It was rather late that evening when Tsukishima finally got home. Talking to someone definitely did help, although he never thought it would Iwaizumi Hajime. To think he was in this mess, too, but without the Insight.

_He kind of envied the man._

Opening the screen of the living room, he looks outside. It's peaceful, quiet. Whether or not it's thanks to that little piece of paper Kageyama gave him, he could swear he eased up on being paranoid at night. Be it actually the barrier thing working or just a placebo effect from believing, _somewhere deep down_ , that it worked, he didn't care. He slept like a baby. That was enough.

He could look out his windows at night without having to worry about things he rather not think about, to enjoy the breeze after a hot summer day.

Just like he did now. Sleep was out of his reach, although he did feel tired. Thoughts scattered on his way down the hill, until there was nothing more pressing there. The blissful feel of an empty head and mind being quiet.

Then one thought does cross his mind. The skies are clear, the night a bit darker than usual due to the moon and this part of town not having much artificial light. He could go upstairs and make use of the telescope, maybe even try out the sketching trick Akiteru taught him.

Why not?

He has nothing better to do now as it is.

 

_He couldn't explain it._

 

_The sense of frenzied panic that washed over him as he saw Kageyama run towards the old aeroplane wreck just as he took a quick glance out the window in the attic. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was perfectly safe if he just stayed put._

_Before he could stop and think rationally about it, he was out the backyard door, chasing after him._

 

_(Even later, when Kageyama asked, he couldn't explain why he ran so fast that night.)_

 

_All he knew was that – he had to._

 

_Because he grabbed Kageyama's wrist in the nick of time, before something, that still sent shivers down his spine and brought tears to his eyes, could pull Kageyama into those deep shadows surrounding the wreck, unnaturally dark._

_The moon was very thin that night._

_He couldn't explain the horror he felt, washing over him, as if touched by ice cold fingers in a swift motion, when that mass of shadows moved, wrapping itself around the teen, trying to swallow him. The damn thing was as cold as death itself, ripping every sense and the very memory of warmth from him and the eerie dark mass barely grazed him._

_The sound the thing made when he ripped Kageyama out its grasp froze the blood in his veins. It would echo in his mind for nights to come._

 

“ _I'm here.” He says, voice even, how, why, he doesn't know._

“ _I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.” He continues saying it in the same comforting voice he never knew he had, speaking with a gentleness he didn't know where it came from._

“ _Calm down. Those emotions are not yours.” He says._

_Kageyama was so stiff, he could barely breathe._

“ _Those emotions are not yours.” He repeats, heaving, as if he ran for miles without a break._

“ _Those emotions are not yours...”_

_Not his, but of something trapped without a way out._

_Tsukishima Kei would rather not know._

_All he knows is the strain of the muscles he felt under his fingertips._

 

_And that it is wrong._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...shoot me. Or not.
> 
> Part two of the supernatural series with our favourite characters!!! :D
> 
> Share your thoughts, I love for those xD


End file.
